


Loyal Chevalier

by imthepunchlord



Series: Hey, Little Butterfly [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hawk Moth shares the curse of everyone in this show, Marinette has a super devoted knight, Marinette's cat pillow comes to life, Princess Amour, Reveal, Sad Ending, YOU ARE LOVED MARI, akuma!marinette, beware you'll probably be sad, bittersweet for sure, but the bond is too strong, don't read this while at work or at school, she won't like it though, technically, you want attention Lila fine have attention, you will cry or at least tear up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: He loved her more than words could describe. He would do anything for her, absolutely anything. He'd even take on the destructive Chat Noir, and answer to the whims of a Butterfly, just to be with her. What other chance did he have?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... wow. Just, wow.
> 
> Ok, I had two day offs, sat down and started writing an akuma!Marinette fic idea I've had lingering around since Trouble in White and when Puppeteer first aired. I had finally thought of what to do with it, and over the course of my two day offs, I wound up getting seven chapters done.
> 
> The fic itself is getting close to be doing, I'm predicting a little over ten chapters total. Maybe about 15 at most? Roughly? So because of this, I say screw it, I'm going to go ahead and post this. I'm already almost done I don't know how or what happened or why chapters suddenly came pouring out but they did and this is almost done and might as well come out cause I'm too impatient and can't wait to share this.
> 
> Enjoy~

Marinette stood stock still, breathing hard as she stared down at the mess before, her body shaking from the excursion of racing through the school, trying to get there just in time but…

She had been too late.

There on the ground where the dolls.

Dolls that were going to be used for a project.

Damaged and ruined and…

She fell to her knees, shaking hands gathering up the bits of the Ladybug doll all torn apart, feeling the pieces slide past her fingers.

This wasn't a simple tear she could fix in a night.

This, this she'd have to do anew.

And Chat Noir, her Chat Noir doll hadn't even been spared. His bell had been ripped off, and the doll had been tossed away, the yellow fabric that made his hair soaking up spilled black paint and turning the soft color dark.

Shakily, she reached for him, grasping the tip of his arm and pulling him closer, leaving a black smear to follow the doll.

She closed her eyes, breathing in deep, trying to control the swirl of emotions going through her.

The rage.

The anger.

The sorrow.

The guilt.

The doubt.

Her frustration at her own stupidity.

She just couldn't help herself.

She couldn't keep quiet, couldn't let go.

She just had to make the liar aware that she knew her lies.

She should've just stayed away.

Just let go.

But she couldn't. And Lila caught on, and was aware that any move she made was going to be regarded with suspicion. Suspicion from the class president was the worse sort to have.

All she got from Lila as to why she did this, was that it was for her own protection.

No one will believe a broken leader.

A leader could not be if they had no support.

And Marinette was missing hers.

Alya's been drawn away, lingering at another girl's side.

Adrien she's seen less and less.

And more and more of her classmates were being lead away from her.

And now this. A group project with Chloe, where Marinette needed to bring the dolls. She had left them for a moment, and then they were gone. And now..

Marinette tightened her grip on the limb she held, like that was her actual partner. But it wasn't. He wasn't here. He hasn't been active for a few days now, stating he's been busy anytime he's called.

As this goes on, his words of missing her were sounding empty to her ears.

She took a shaky breath. "Wh-what do I do Ti-Tikki?"

But there was no answer.

Tikki was gone from her side, left in the classroom in Marinette's rush to save the dolls.

She tightened her grip on the doll's arm, shaking.

She wanted to lash out.

She wanted Lila to pay.

She wanted to get back.

But, she knew that doing that would just make it worse. It would truly shatter everything and no one would trust her. Lila won and she was breaking and…

She was tired.

She was so tired and so lost and so alone and…

_"Poor, poor Princess, left alone and abandoned. With no one to care."_

"No one?" she repeated, testing for the truth of the answer.

_"No one,"_ the voice confirmed, so sure. _"But I can help you Princess Amour. You can have the one who truly loves you, and will never leave you."_

There was a squeeze back at her hand, sharp claws gently resting over her knuckles. Surprised, she looked to her hand, seeing familiar ringless gloves lacing their fingers together, holding her hand just as tightly as she held his.

She slowly turned her gaze up, meeting gleaming green eyes peering back at her, full of love and devotion for her, green eyes she knew. And a face she knew, soft with reassurance and support.

And yet…

This, this was…

The hair seemed wrong, black with blond highlighting the bangs and the hair around his neck.

And there was no bell.

Just a pale silver scar on the suit where the bell should be.

This was…

This was her…

"Chevalier," she breathed, a name or title, she didn't know. "Mon Chevalier."

"Princess," he whispered, cupping her cheek, his claw sliding over the slope of her cheekbone.

_"But this will come at a price."_

She moved to say she accepts, that yes, she'll do anything, just to secure that he'll stay, that he'll be by her side forever.

And yet, she stopped.

She knew this price, didn't she?

She…

She…

Chevalier moved, encasing her in a hug, his dark form almost covering her from the view of the world. He whispered in her ear, "I accept, Hawk Moth."

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned into Chevalier's embrace as the darkness washed over her.

For some reason she felt tired.

And sad.

So very sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino has a fright.

"Where is she?" Chloe wondered angrily, tapping her feet in annoyance as she watched Lila, Alya, and Adrien make their presentation to the class. Beside her, Sabrina shared her frown, peering down the hall for the dark haired girl. "We need those dolls if we're going to do this."

"Maybe something came up?" Sabrina suggested.

Marinette had rushed off with the babble that the dolls needed a quick mend. A mend she reassured would only take a few minutes.

It's been twenty minutes now, this was the second group to go and they were next.

Chloe was sure she could convince the teacher to give them more time, but she'd rather just get this over with.

And they could if Marinette was here with those dolls.

Bustier gave them a glance.

Chloe gave a sheepish shrug. Then leaning over to Sabrina, she hissed, "Go find her."

Sabrina gave a hurried nod and rushed out, scrambling to think of where Marinette could be.

She wasn't in the library.

The locker room.

Or outside on the steps.

Sabrina moved to head towards the art room, the only other room she could think of where Marinette could be in the school, only to stop by one of the hidden stairwells.

There on the floor, next to a hidden broom closet by a split paint pail and what had to be the remains of the Ladybug doll. "Oh dear," Sabrina uttered, hurrying back to fetch Chloe.

The torn up Ladybug doll laid still, her pieces left scattered on the floor. Twin shadows fell over her, a grimacing blonde drew near.

"Maybe she's home working on a new one?" Sabrina suggested, unnerved by the torn up doll.

"She better be," Chloe muttered. Sighing loudly, she turned to prowl back to class. She'll reason with the teacher and have their presentation tomorrow.

Marinette better be ready by then, with the new Ladybug doll.

Though, Chloe does wonder who would tear up a Ladybug doll.

She highly doubted Marinette would do it herself.

* * *

"I wonder where Marinette is," Alya wondered, frowning as Chloe and Sabrina sat down, excused from presenting since the main part of their project wasn't here.

This wasn't like Marinette.

"Who knows," Lila said aloud, plopping in Marinette's seat, sparing a bored glance to the girls up front."You know how she is," Lila continued, "there's always something."

"Yeah," Alya agreed with a sigh. There was always something. Always Marinette disappearing, hard to keep track with. Always busy. And seemed to be at her busiest lately. Alya wondered just when would that girl be free?

It's been almost two weeks since they've hung out now.

Alya was getting bummed.

But that was how Marinette was. She always had something going on.

"Wasn't that latest hero movie great?" Lila asked, drawing Alya back to focus. As the redhead excitedly dove into the topic, relieved that she did have a companion to make up for the solitude; she missed how Nino turned back to them, giving Lila an odd look. He turned to his best friend but Adrien was out, sleeping on his hand.

Nino frowned as he peered forward.

As unconcerned as Alya was, Nino was noticing these things the past few days.

How quiet Marinette's become, shrinking down into a shell, disappearing in her classmates shadows.

Just like before.

Just lingering in the back.

A smile never reaching her eyes.

Something was going on, and Marinette was going back to who she was before. Before Alya helped draw her out of her shell.

Before she moved with confidence.

Before her smile came with life and energy.

But now…

Nino gave a start when the lunch bell rang. Quickly, he turned to the girls as they started to gather up their things. He asked, "You guys going to visit Marinette?"

Alya and Lila paused, turning to the boy below them.

"Visit Marinette?" Alya repeated.

"Yeah, she's-"

"Busy," Lila cut in. "I sent her a text. She didn't respond."

Alya gave a fond scoff. "That girl. You know her, when she's in the zone…"

"She wants to be alone," Lila finished with a smile.

"I'll visit her later," Alya reassured Nino, working around him, meeting Lila at the bottom, the two prowling off, making plans.

Nino frowned after them, concerned and irked.

Adrien yawned beside him, asking, "Yoaaah, you think something's up with Marinette?" Adrien asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake.

"Yeah I do," Nino said, gathering up his things. "She's kinda… kinda going back to how she used to be."

Adrien blinked at him, repeating, "How she used to be?"

"Kinda small, alone. Withdrawn?" Nino frowned. "She's more alive with Alya but ever since she and Lila started hanging out…" Marinette's been shrinking down again.

"Well let's visit her," Adrien bid, only to give a start when his cell went off.

With a grimace, he pulled it out and sighed.

"You gotta go?" Nino guessed.

Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated and tired. "Yeah."

"I'll let Marinette know you wanted to come." That'll perk her up.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem bro."

Getting up after Adrien, Nino stopped, blinking when he saw color on the floor right by the seats behind him.

He went over, spotting Marinette's purse on the floor.

A purse she never went without.

* * *

Nino headed to the Dupain-Chengs, a man on a mission. He didn't care if Marinette wanted to spend her lunch alone so she could work. She's been down lately and he was going to cheer her up, save her from shrinking back down into herself.

And if his suspicions were right, have a serious talk with Alya.

She wasn't aware of it before, how secluded Marinette was; how much her friendship affected her.

Nino was going to make her aware.

Fix this.

If he was lucky, Marinette would be out of her shell and it'd be smiles and sunshine henceforth.

Only when he slipped into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he paused at Sabine's frown, her grey eyes set towards the school. Turning to him, she gave him a small smile. "Nino, hello! It's been a while."

"Madame Cheng," he greeted, drawing near.

"Can I get you something dear?" she asked.

"Uh," he turned his gaze to the back. "Is, is Marinette home?"

Sabine falters. "No, not yet, do you, do maybe know where she is? She's good about telling me when she's eating somewhere else for lunch but she said she'd be eating here today. And yet, it's been ten minutes and no peep from her. And no akuma running around to make her late…"

Her gaze settled on the purse Nino had slung over his shoulder, giving a surprised start at the sight of it. "Is that her bag?"

Nino tensed, feeling nervous and uneasy as well.

Marinette wasn't home.

He knows Sabine is here all morning, that she wouldn't have missed Marinette rushing in to work on her damaged dolls. According to Chloe, she should be here.

But if Sabine hasn't seen her…

And Sabrina and Chloe didn't see her…

Nino gulped, then rushed out, handing the bag to Sabine. "Okay, well I just wanted to drop that off and say hi, uh, I, I gotta go…"

He hurried out, ignoring Sabine's call after him.

Outside this morning, no one's seen Marinette around. And she's upset, and, and now that he thinks about it, she did leave her purse, didn't she? She never leaves without it. What, what were the chances that…

There was a sound above.

A sound that startled Nino.

He whipped around, eyes locking to Marinette's room. There, leaning out the window was Chat Noir.

Only, it wasn't Chat Noir.

There was no bell. Just a silver scar where the bell should've been.

And his hair was black, with blond highlighting the bangs.

And in his claws was Marinette's large cat pillow, smiling obliviously to it's kidnapping. Under not Chat's other arm were sketchbooks. And slung across his shoulders was a large bag, with pencils and fabrics sticking out of it.

Nino went stiff, staring at him.

Chat peered back, eyes narrowing.

Then he turned away in disinterest, jumping off and taking the large cat pillow with him.

Leaving Nino to breath rapidly as he stared after the not Chat Noir.

With shaky hands, he moved to call Alya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chevalier takes on an important task.

Being alive was strange, Chevalier decided. Amazing. But strange.

Being able to move on his own, at his own wish?

He's watched his Princess do it every day, with her little companion. Seen her friend do it the few times she visited. Same for the little girl that came to play with them. It was an accepted fact. They can move.

He can't.

And yet, he was.

He was as animated as his Princess.

He wanted his arm up, it moved on it's own, going as high as he wished. He wanted to stand, he stood. He wanted to jump, he could go high.

There was no one to pick him up.

No one to control him.

He was in control.

Chevalier could do as he wished.

It was a strange and invigorating thought.

It was something he could get drunk on.

No more just stillness and warmth and the fleeting voice of his Princess as she came and went. No more simply waiting for her touch and attention.

Chevalier was in control, and could do as he wished.

And his wish was to please his love, his Princess.

His hurt Princess.

Who's been hurting for a while now.

He can easily remember it, as he could remember every day and moment since his creation, since he saw her face for the first time, cutely twisted up in her concentration, pink tongue sticking out as she set his mask on, making sure it was perfectly placed. Her hands were precise and gentle that day. And warm. She was so sure and steady in his creation.

And once she was done, she held him up so high, her eyes so bright and proud and gleeful.

It was a feeling that just poured into him, sharing her bliss, so happy alongside her.

And then she set him down, eyeing him, then allowed him to watching the making of his partner, the Ladybug, her.

It was the first mesmerizing show she offered him, letting him see her creating, making, shaping.

It was miraculous.

But being able to see her came with drawbacks he learned.

He remembers seeing her slumped at her chair, hunched up before her desk, crying big fat tears while the small red spotted being, Tikki, tried to reassure her, and make it better.

But there was only so much she could do for his princess.

Just as there used to be only so much that Chevalier himself could've do, outside waiting for her to notice him, wait for her to pick him up and hold him tight.

But now, now that he was alive, now that he was in control; there was so much more that he could do.

He picked her up.

He held her close.

It was amazing.

Though it'd be better if she wasn't so sad.

As soon as the transformation took, and his Princess was before him, covered in a black cloak, echoing her feelings of abandonment, her desires to hide from the world and all that hurt her, that didn't want her. Chevalier acted on his wants. He pulled the hurt Princess close, picked her up and fled to her favorite spot in the city.

He would love her when no one else would.

He would be there when no one else would.

But, he was aware that it couldn't be just him. That his Princess needed more than just him. She was a creator, and she was happy when she was creating.

With her safely set down where no one else could hurt her, he promised his nervous love that he'd be back.

He was securing her happiness.

Even if it meant leaving her side for just a while.

It'd be worth it for her happiness.

And he'd be quick. He had to be.

But, Chevalier didn't account for the strangeness he'd feel slipping back into her room, their home, the warm, pink abode they shared together.

Chevalier crept into slowly, taking it all in.

It was so weird.

It was so much smaller now.

His presence filled the soft pink room. Chevalier prowled around, running his claws along the chaise, feeling it beneath his gloved fingers, fascinated by the sensation. Then he turned to the loft that held her bed. He slowly went up the steps, a little mystified. He's only ever gone up these steps when she carried him up here to the bed. He stopped when he was able to see above it.

There guarding the head of the bed was Ches, a creation made long before Chevalier.

A creation he got to meet when she first brought him up here.

A creation he got to be near because she made this their spot.

Slowly, Chevalier crawled onto the bed, pausing only a little when he felt it sink under his weight. He drew near the large plush, shyly reaching out, setting his claws on the smiling cat's head. "She doesn't think she's loved," he told Ches.

The cat just kept smiling.

Chevalier drew the cat near, holding him close and sliding down the bed, working down the steps. Chevalier stopped, looking around the room.

She loved this room.

They may return here sometime.

It could be their own personal palace. A nice niche to hide away from a bothersome world.

But they couldn't be here.

Not when there were people who knew about it, people that hurt her.

Not yet, not yet could they be here.

But she shouldn't have to abandon her passion while waiting for them to disappear.

Determined, Chevalier set Ches down on the chaise, then went to her desk, pulling out a big bag. A big he filled with sketchbooks, fabrics, her sewing supplies, pencils, colored and plain, pens, erasers. Everything Chevalier could think of that she could need, he piled into this bag.

He stopped when he came across the chest of toys.

A home he had shared with them a few times.

Chevalier crouched down, opening the chest. Rogorcop, Evillustrator, and Lady Wifi smiled back at him. There was a dragon plush in there too, in the process of being made. He remembered them being made. He remembers witnessing two of them. He remembers Evillustrator coming into her room, inviting her out for the evening. He remember Lady Wifi, coming in and taking them, and their dear creator rushing in with her… Chevalier's inspiration. He remembers being taken to a small child tainted with magic, remembers her magic washing over him, the magical strings pulling him along and lacing over to the one that inspired Chevalier's existence.

He had forgotten that she made them in his rush of life, in his awakening.

Staring down at their smiling faces, he doesn't doubt that they would love her as much as him, as creations should.

Chevalier shoved them down, especially Evillustrator. He closed the chest, and draped a cloth over it, hiding it from the world.

They weren't needed.

They weren't loved as much.

He would be enough.

Him and Ches.

They were the favorites.

They were who she kept close.

Satisfied, he went back to scavenging, grabbing anything he thought she'd need. Anything he saw her use before. When the bag was full, he slipped it around his shoulders, noting it felt light as a feather. Pleased, he gathered up a few more sketchbooks, just to be sure, and moved to head to the window.

He stopped when his green eyes settled on the wall.

A blond boy he knew well smiled back at him, taking on a variety of poses and looks, looking flirty in some, sheepish in others, and coy in others.

A growl bubbled out of Chevalier's throat at the sight of this boy.

His Princess' love, her proclaimed prince.

One _she_ didn't create, unlike him.

But still, he was here on her walls, there in her heart, his name on her lips and this boy filling her thoughts.

Where was he when his Princess was upset?

Where was he when she was alone and abandoned?

No where.

He didn't care.

But Chevalier did.

That was why he was here.

That's why he's awake and active.

He cared. And he'll continue to care.

He drew near the pictures, pictures he knows that she adored.

But, despite this, he could not help but reach up, one claw hovering over the blond's smiling face. Adrien's smiling face.

How easy it would be, just to make one little tear across that perfect face.

She wasn't going to need those faces anymore.

Not when she had him.

Not when he was going to be there for her.

But, she loved these pictures.

She loved _Adrien_ for some reason.

Chevalier withdrew from the picture, his tail giving an angry lash; the boy's face safe, for now.

But she won't care about him forever.

And Chevalier will happily tear those pretty images apart. Someday.

Chevalier turned away from those pictures and headed for the window once more, picking up Ches as he went. The window easily moved under his nudge and he took a step out on the frame, looking out to Paris, out to where he hid his princess.

There was a gasp below and Chevalier looked down to see a boy staring up at him, a boy he didn't know.

A boy he didn't care about, that didn't matter.

He had a special delivery to make. Turning away from the boy, Chevalier dashed off back to his Princess, eager to be by her side.

It's where he belonged, after all.

It's where he'll stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akuma surprises the girls.

The trapdoor to Marinette's room opened, and Sabine peeked into the soft pink room, frowning worriedly at the empty room before her.

Where was she?

The mother sighed, going to her daughter's desk, setting her purse down. She stopped for a moment, tracing the cursive _m_ sewn into the soft pink side. Marinette's seemed so down lately.

Drooping like a flower.

What was going on that made her daughter so?

Why wasn't she talking about it to anyone?

Sabine sighed and drew away, sparing one last glance around the room. She gave a start at the open window, frowning. Drawing near, she pulled the window closed, stopping the draft that was drifting into room. She turned and departed downstairs, listening and hoping for her daughter's return and arrival back home.

When her steps grew faint, the purse snapped open and Tikki floated out a little, looking around the room wildly.

She was back in Marinette's room.

But no Marinette.

Her holder wasn't anywhere in sight.

Tikki zipped to the window, peering out into the streets, like Marinette would be there, staring back at her.

She wasn't.

The streets were near empty, outside a panicked Nino racing back to the school.

Tikki had a bad feeling.

* * *

Despite his promise, Princess Amour could not help but fret and pace.

"I'll be back."

When though?

Where was he?

Did he leave her too? Did she do something wrong? Was it her? It seemed to always be her.

Amour wiped her bangs away, sighing as she stopped and stared at the ground tiredly, struggling to fight off a yawn. She was so tired. Why was she so tired? And her ears, there was a constant throb at her ears, like a weak, dying ember was pressed against her ears.

It wasn't painful.

But it wasn't pleasant.

And it just made her all the more tired, made her want to curl up and sleep. Sleep till this heavy cloud that came over her left. Sleep till she felt renewed, till everything was right again.

Amour turned, slowly walking about the garden, smiling softly as the plume head of flowers turned to her, petals rustling, excited to be near her. She crouched down, reaching out and cupping the closest flower, enjoying the feel of it's soft petals against her fingers.

While her Chevalier was away, she was happy to discover that flowers adored her. They leaned towards whenever she drew near, happy to bask in her presence, near glowing with vibrancy from her touch.

Amour suspected it was her hobby of gardening that sparked this love, her desire to keep life going.

She cares.

And they care in return.

Just like Chevalier.

She sighed, dropping her hand from the flower, leaving it to rock and sway. "Where are you Mon Chevalier?" she whispered aloud.

The flowers heard the question, but had no answer for the sad princess. They could only rock and lean towards her, showing off their colors as well as they could, trying to appease the princess.

But there was only so much flowers could do.

* * *

For the third time that break, Adrien broke character, unable to stop the yawn from slipping past his lips.

He forced it closed as best he could, turning to offer the frustrated photographer a sheepish smile.

With a dramatic sigh, the photographer called out, "Fifteen minute break!"

Adrien heard fifteen minute nap.

That sounded nice, yes, sleep, sleep was good.

The blond sighed heavily as he plopped down in a readied chair, practically out the instant his head hit the back of the chair.

He didn't hear the approach of two girls, didn't feel the olive eyes locked on him.

"Who knew Adrien was doing a shoot," Lila murmured, trailing as she walked along, eyes set on the blond. A blond she hasn't really approached since the confrontation with Ladybug. Adrien's gaze to her has been wary, but thus far, the boy didn't seem put off with her, not entirely.

Lila found that there may still be hope. Still a chance.

"He almost does one every day lately," Alya explained, licking her ice cream. "Their favorite spot to do them is the park near Marinette's house."

Lila frowned at this, turning her gaze towards the school, where she knew Marinette's home wasn't far off.

Alya continued, "It's a nice, pretty secluded area. Good atmosphere. Good place to do a shoot."

"Nice place to have a date," Lila put in, making Alya pause.

Turning to her, Alya gently told her, "Uh, sorry to say, but Marinette's been crushing on Adrien pretty hard."

Lila simply smiled, pointing out, "And yet, nothing has happened between them."

Alya frowned.

"Doesn't sound like he's too interested to me."

"Lila don't," Alya said. "Don't let a guy ruin a friendship-"

"I'm not going to be the one to let a guy ruin a friendship," Lila said, "I'm not the one overreacting here."

Alya opened her mouth, only to close it with a huff.

There was no denying that with Adrien, Marinette can be quite overreactive. Her imagination just flies with possibilities. But it didn't feel right to Marinette to let Lila try at Adrien. Mindful, logically, Adrien and Marinette technically weren't together, and if Adrien wanted to date Lila, he had a right too.

But… the best friend code.

"If you're so worried about her reaction, she must not be a very good, accepting friend," Lila murmured, sparing a glance to her nails.

"She's a good friend," Alya argued.

"Not good enough to make time for you."

Alya grimaced at the jab. The truth of it.

She sighed, turning away to glare across the street, wishing they hadn't wandered past the park where Adrien was doing a shoot. Alya gave a slight start when her cell went off, pulling out, curious as to why Nino was calling.

Lila in turn spared another glance to Adrien, calculating her chances.

It was a perfect set up.

He was there, he was tired, not thinking straight, had a need to please everyone he came across and be friendly with them; and the class president was known for her overreactions. Childish overreactions.

A total blow out over a little date between her and Adrien could be just what she needed to break this friendship between them, leave Marinette alone and on her own.

Lila gave a start when the car beside her jerked and groaned from something landing on it. She sharply turned around, eyes locking with the sharp, green eyes of Chat Noir. A slightly off color Chat Noir with his hair mostly black, carrying around a strange assortment of items. Why he had a large cat plush was beyond her.

Why he was so intently staring down at her was also beyond her.

But it did make Lila nervous at how sharp, furious, and cold those eyes were.

She took a few steps back, watching him crouch down, gently setting the items he carried on the car's roof, his gaze never leaving her.

Chat pulled back his lips, revealing fangs, sharp and ready to bite. "I know you," he murmured, claws reaching up to trace the large white mark on his chest, a strange scar, like something was torn away.

There was a near clatter of Alya dropping her cell, a faint frantic voice bubbling out from the ground, but neither turned to her, their gazes locked together. Neither notice the near blond giving a tired start, turning towards them, his green eyes locking onto the Chat crouched down beside the girls.

Lila quivered, scared and unsure with Chat's predatory demeanor.

Chat was furious, eyes ablaze.

"I know you," he repeated louder, fingers twitching.

"I, I," Lila uttered, lost on what to say, what to do as this cat watched her, looking ready to pounce and tear her apart.

She was scared.

What was wrong with these heroes?

Why were they so vicious?

She jumped when Chat leapt up with a hiss, claws stretched out to her. She moved to get away, only to trip and fall to the ground. She screamed in alarm, deafening Alya's own alarmed cry as Chat moved to sink his claws into her.

Only a dark blur cut in, tackling Chat and leaving two dark figures to stumble about, rolling away from each other and facing the other. Lila scrambled up and ran away, not turning back as Alya called after her, unwilling to move, her honey eyes locked on the two cats.

The dark haired Chat gave an angry hiss at the real Chat Noir.

"You," the not Chat snarled, pupils going thin. Looking quite shaken by the sight of Chat. Like he didn't know what to make of Chat.

"Me," Chat repeated with a tired smile. With a teasing bow, he asked, "Aren't I a meowvalous specimen?"

Not Chat dove at him with a wild slash, which Chat dodged, landing on the car the copy was on previously, commenting, "You're like a worse Copycat, aren't you?"

The copy gave a furious hiss.

Chat pointed to him, scolding, "You're hair is wrong, no baton, and…" He looked down, eyeing the things this copy was carrying, missing how this akuma tensed. "You're… carrying Marinette's things?"

He turned to the cat, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

The copy glared at him, claws twitching, teeth bared in a fury. "That's no business of yours," he spat.

Chat's smile went tense, pulling out his baton. "Seeing how she's a friend of mine, yes, it is."

The copy snarled and charged.

Chat charged back, baton arced and ready behind him.

* * *

In the garden, Amour lay on the ground, watched over by the flowers. Only to sharply snap up, eyes wide. The flowers peered at her, echoing her alarm, perked to attention.

There was an odd feeling in her chest. The burn at her ears seemed worse.

There was something wrong.

Something happening.

"Chevalier," she whispered, getting up.

Her knight.

Something was happening with her knight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has a big realization.

The two black cats were a blurring tangle of claws. This copy dodged around Chat's baton, and ducked away from any claws Chat flashed him, especially at the silver mark on his chest. During this, Alya hung back, her eyes set on the car where Marinette's things were left. With the two cats occupied, she moved closer, intent on getting her friend's things back.

Unfortunately, the copy saw.

He ducked under Chat's swipe, jumped high into the air, and landed on the car, catching Ches when the plush was bounced off.

Startled, Alya dropped down, wide eyes meeting the glare the copy gave her.

He bared his teeth at her. "You dare take these?"

"Hey!" Chat cried.

The copy turned, just in time to get hit in the face by the baton thrown at him. So caught off guard, the copy tumbled off the car, taking Ches with him. Chat dropped down, pulling Alya up and pushing her away. "Go! Go! Go!" he ordered, turning to the copy as he got back up, face wrinkling and rolling, one claw rubbing his features, the other gently held Ches.

He turned to glare at Chat, eyes blazing.

Chat crouched, ready.

The copy set Ches back down on the car roof, never tearing his gaze away from Chat. Before he could dive at Chat, a voice called from above, making the two cats freeze.

"That's enough Mon Chevalier."

The two whipped around, seeing a cloaked figure on the car, familiar blue eyes staring down at the copy.

"Princess!" the copy cried, surprised. "What are you doing out here? I told you I'd be back!"

Chat stared at her, eyes wide. That, this was…. "Marinette?" he whispered, concerned. Those familiar blue eyes turned to him, bright against the dark mask that framed her features. Her face twisted up at his stare, softly greeting, "Chat…"

The copy jumped in front of her, hissing down at Chat, blocking her from view.

Chat jerked, surprised. He looked to Marinette past the copy, mind flying.

Marinette was an akuma.

She had a copy Chat Noir.

His mind clicked back to class, the faint excuse of Marinette going back home, according to Chloe, to work on her dolls.

Marinette had a Chat Noir doll.

And a Ladybug doll.

His gaze settled on her large smiling cat plush.

The Chat Noir doll was animated.

Chat held up his claws, taking a step closer, hoping Ladybug would be on her way soon. "Princess," he started tentatively.

The copy hissed. "She's not your Princess!"

Before anyone could respond, a butterfly symbol flared over her face and Marinette gasped. She seemed to crumble where she stands, hands flying to her ears. The copy whipped around to her, alarmed.

Chat echoed him, rushing to her.

Akumas have never done that before.

What was going on?

Chat stumbled back when the copy slashed at him, hissing. Moving fast, the copy slipped the bag on his shoulders, shoved Ches into her arms. Decided that the sketchbooks weren't worth it, with some already in the bag, Chevalier picked her up and hurried away.

Chat pursued, shouting, "Give her back!"

But the copy just raced on, carrying Marinette away. He just seemed to speed up, intent on taking her away. Chat pushed harder, trying to catch up, intent on getting Marinette back.

The copy whipped around suddenly, throwing a feathery cloth back at Chat. And Chat was going too fast to dodge around, and he was left smacking right into that cloth. Chat tumbled and slid and shook his head, sneezing as he stumbled away, groaning loudly.

When he turned, the copy and Marinette were long gone. He missed them.

His ears went flat on his head, frustrated.

Then he turned, his gaze going to the school. To where Marinette's home was. He ran there, hoping that there'd be a lead on where they went.

Or maybe he'd be lucky and they were there.

With his baton in hand, he tried to call Ladybug, only to flash a frown when it just went to voicemail.

"We got an akuma situation My Lady!" he called to her. "Come as quickly as you can, we're dealing with Marinette, I think she can bring her dolls to life. We might be dealing with a whole army today!"

He ended the call just as he reached the bakery. The window easily opened under his push, and Chat dropped in, looking around wildly.

His gaze locked on a chest.

Heart pounding, he opened it, blinking when he saw the akuma dolls, all grinning at him, still dolls, untouched and not animated at all. Brow furrowing, he moved them around, blinking when he came across a dragon Fang plush that was in the making.

No Ladybug.

And definitely no Chat Noir in here.

He stood, looking around the room.

There were no more dolls around.

No signs of Marinette moving to work on the dolls like he had heard she was.

Only thing to suggest that Marinette might've come back to her room was that the purse she never left behind was here.

He frowned, moving to the window. He pulled out his baton, ready to message Ladybug, that there might be a Ladybug copy running around as well since he couldn't find the doll anywhere.

Only, before he could make the call, a soft voice called out.

"Chat?"

Chat whipped around, green eyes locking on a wide eyed kwami peek at him from behind a wooden, smiling cat head on Marinette's desk.

A ladybug kwami.

A ladybug kwami hanging in Marinette's room.

And Marinette had earrings that she wore everyday, earrings that she reached for when Hawk Moth talked to her.

And there was no Ladybug answering him yet.

_Oh._

_Oh no._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chevalier is there for his princess.

Chevalier set her down gently, claws set on her shoulder, looking over her wildly as she clutched Ches to her chest, her eyes squeezed shut tight. "Princess?" Chevalier asked tentatively. She shook her head, pressing her face against the soft body of the plush.

He sat crouched across from her, stiff and frozen, waiting for her to move. Waiting to hear what she needed. Waiting to hear what he can do. What could he do? She wasn't happy. She was hurting.

Chevalier didn't know what to do.

Didn't know to help.

What could he do?

Let her hold him?

But she was already holding Ches. Her arms were full.

...Holding her?

That's right, he could hold her now.

Chevalier moved tentatively, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

She didn't protest. Just kept breathing shakily, holding Ches tight. Finally, she whispered out, "He, he wanted me to, to take the ring. The, the mirac…"

The miraculous.

Hawk Moth wanted the black cat miraculous.

Chevalier held her tighter, rubbing his face into the hood that hid her. "You don't have too," he promised her. "You don't have to take the ring away from him if you don't want too."

And she shouldn't have too if she didn't want too.

It wasn't her task.

Her promise.

It was his.

Which reminded him…

Chevalier withdrew a little, gently pulling the hood down, lips quirking up at the round bun that now held her hair. His green eyes turned to her ears, were black earrings gleamed back at him. Earrings that were in his reach. Earrings he could take.

He could secure his existence.

He could by her side.

Hold her.

Not sit in a room waiting for her return.

His claws cupped her cheeks, one sliding up the curve of her jaw, coming closer to that black jewel.

Princess Amour looked up, sky blue eyes peering at him, making Chevalier paused, remembering another crucial detail.

These were earrings she adored.

Earrings that would give her away to Hawk Moth.

That would endanger her.

He offered her a smile, leaning down to nuzzle her forehead, feeling her bangs tickle his lips. "You don't have too," he repeated. "You don't have too."

She gave a soft nod against him, leaning into his embrace.

Chevalier didn't know what he'd do about those earrings, and the looming Butterfly that was expecting them.

He'll figure something out though.

He's sure he will.

* * *

"You brought me Ches," Amour murmured, a smile on her lips as she ran her hand along the soft curve of the smiling plush's cheek.

"I knew you'd adore him," Chevalier told her, poking a flower from where he sat across from her. "He's been with you long before me."

She giggled at the bite in his tone. "Jealous," she teased.

"Yes," he admitted.

She laughed, turning to him. "You're my knight," she promised, reaching out to him, running her fingers through his hair. Chevalier leaned into her touch, purring. "Nothing will change that, Mon Chaton."

Chevalier paused at the nickname, and Amour did too, frowning.

She slowly withdrew, turning to Ches, ignoring Chevalier's bright eyes staring at her. She pressed a fond kiss to Ches's nose, and pink bubbles burst and flared around the plush, making grow bigger and bigger till he could no longer be held. When the bubbles drifted away, a large, six legged white cat blinked sleepily before her. A wide mouth full of teeth broke out in a yawn, making Amour smile as she peered up at her cat.

"Ches," she greeted, making the cat start, turning yellow eyes to her. Ches gave her a huge toothy smile, purple claws kneading and scraping on the ground. With a deep rumble, Ches leaned forward and nuzzled her, happy to be near his creator.

Amour returned the nuzzle, hugging his pink nose, beaming.

Chevalier watched them enviously, tail twitching in annoyance.

Only to shake his head and rose up, turning away.

There was a reason he grabbed Ches.

Ches could help Chevalier.

Not only would he help Amour realize she's loved, he'd help protect her. Chevalier had a promise to keep. A promise he did make. To keep it, he couldn't stay by his Princess' side all the time. And he would never ask her to join him. But he couldn't leave her alone and waiting for him either, especially if he may not come back.

This was a being of destruction he was tangling with.

And Chevalier wasn't too sure just what he was.

He didn't think he was human like her.

But was he even a doll anymore?

It would take a single scratch to find out, especially in a certain area he instinctively knew to be delicate; but he knows that that would be devastating. He wouldn't risk that.

Either way, he had a promise to keep, and precautions to take.

And Ches was the best precaution he could take.

He could guard her. Care for her. Be there for her.

Just in case.

But right now, Chevalier wasn't going to go anywhere. He riffled through her bag, pulled out a sketchbook and pencil, and hurried back to his Princess' side, demanding, "Look what else I brought you!"

As Princess turned to him, eyes brightening in delight at the goodies he brought, Chevalier deemed her smile worth the petty shove Ches gave him for taking the attention away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ches' was inspired by cat bus from Totoro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats come across grim truths.

Chat sped through the school, very conscious of the little kwami hiding away in his suit's pocket. The ladybug kwami. Marinette's kwami. He was still kinda freaking out with this reveal, the the pressure of this situation wasn't help.

Marinette was an akuma.

Marinette who was his Ladybug was an akuma.

What were they even going to do about this?

What could be done?

Could anything be done?

Could, could he even do anything?

And, and… Marinette was Ladybug, this whole time, she was Ladybug, and he was such an idiot she was right behind him the whole time and he tried to set her up with his best friend-

"There!" Tikki called out, making Chat stop, turning to see where she pointed, where a janitor was gathering something up from the floor. He rushed over, rushing out an apology as he dropped down beside the janitor, startling him.

Chat plucked up the largest chunk, the upper torso of Ladybug, her head lolling about, one arm still attached to her.

He stared at it. Then to the remains scattered to the floor, some tossed to the trash bin beside him.

Tikki calculated that it was just the week of stress and solitude that brought this.

And this was the last straw, something to do with the dolls.

The Ladybug doll torn up.

There was Chat Noir doll's missing bell, and there was a split black paint pail.

This was the final catalyst.

This is what caused her.

And Chat now knew it was only the Chat Noir doll he was dealing with.

And, and that cat plush he had.

It left him wondering though.

Who would do this?

Especially to his Lady?

When he turned to Tikki, to ask her, he found a knowing, grim look on her face.

The little kwami had her suspicions.

* * *

The air was filled with a loud, rumbling purr; a sound Amour was relishing it. Just as always, like when she was settled in her bed, Ches laid curled up around her, beaming as he watched the princess draw. Amour sat with a content smile, the pencil gliding along the paper, shaping a future creation through the charcoal point. Chevalier leaned on her, watching her work, enjoying her warmth and presence.

It was perfect.

She was happy.

He was with her.

Nothing could ruin this.

He gave a start when his Princess held the drawing up, a fancy hat he didn't know the name of. But he liked it. "Would you like to wear that?" she asked Chevalier.

"I would wear anything you'd make," he promised her.

"Let's see if I have what I need then," she bid, getting up and moving around Ches, patting the large cat's pink nose. Ches wrinkled it, blinking rapidly from the touch.

Chevalier leaned against the large cat, sighing contently.

_"The deal, Chevalier."_

Chevalier's eyes snapped open. He straightened up, ears perked up. He sharply turned to Amour, checking on her. She was scuffling about easily, unbothered. Ignoring Ches' sharp gaze, Chevalier got up and drew towards the shadows, walking past the dancing flowers, ignoring how they watched him go.

When he was sure he was far away enough, he hissed, "You dare-"

His arm jerked up, a burning sensation going through him, his claws covering right over the silver scar.

Chevalier felt cold, eyes locked on the claws inches from the pale mark on his chest.

 _"She is happy now, Chevalier,"_ Hawk Moth reasoned. _"She's meeting her side of the bargain. I want mine. I want the miraculouses."_

Chevalier grimaced. "I'll bring you the ring," Chevalier promised, the strange sensation dropped, and Chevalier quickly moved his claws away.

_"And the earrings."_

Chevalier didn't answer, turning to look back.

His Princess returned to Ches' side, materials dropped around her, beaming as she started to create and build. All the while Ches watched with eager wonder. When Ches' large claws reached for one shiny piece, he jerked back when Princess swatted his paw away.

Chevalier's mind flew on what to do.

She wouldn't like this.

She wouldn't like this at all.

She'd tell him no.

She wouldn't want this.

She'd want him to stay, but the deal, the risks to not keeping his part of the bargain... he might as well rip himself if he didn't keep it.

Chevalier didn't want that.

He wanted to stay with her.

But she wouldn't like this.

...He couldn't lie to her. She hated liars. A liar hurt her a long time ago. A boy Chevalier didn't know, a boy he never met. Most he saw was a picture she kept of him, a boy she knew when she was little. He was taller than her, with pale hair and eyes, and a frown that seemed set on his face.

Despite the hurt he caused her, she has yet to get rid of that picture of him.

But because of him, lying hurt. Chevalier couldn't lie to her. He never would.

"Done!"

He looked up, just in time to see his Princess hop up and rush to, the fancy hat in hand. His head bent forward, the grin easily stretching his lips. The hat set perfectly on his head, and she withdrew a few steps, eyeing him, beaming. "You look amazing," she approved.

"It was made by you," he flattered, going to a near pool, looking down to eye his reflection. It was a perfect hat for him, whatever it's name was.

When her hands reached for his chin, he went along with her guidance, turning back to her, letting her look over his hat. "A pigeon feather would do well to add to it," she murmured. Then gave a frightful start. "Your allergic to feath-"

"I'm not allergic to feathers," he cut in, reminding her.

She blinked at him, looking to him.

He removed the hat, showing off the dark locks that covered the blond head of hair he should have instead. He didn't like having that heavy substance on him, but it did offer a different look for him and his… inspiration.

Sadly it didn't seem to do too much for her in seeing the difference between them. Him and his inspiration.

By the look on her face, she realized it too, an apologetic grimace on her face.

He reached for the hood she persisted to keep on her head. Gently, he pushed it down. "You don't have to wear it up," he gently told her. She was loved here. He loved her. Ches loved her. They wouldn't hurt her. She didn't need to hide away anymore.

But her hands moved back to grab the hood, pull it back up, but his claws stopped her, gently holding her hands, noting how they shook.

He gave her hand a gently squeeze. "I'll go get you a feather," he promised. She shuffled before him. "It needs a feather, right?" he asked. She gave a shy nod. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll bring you back a feather," he promised, "the best feather I can find."

And get a certain Butterfly a ring.

This… this didn't count as lying… did it?

Chevalier didn't pursue that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I like to hc that the liar from Marinette's past could be Felix, who technically is in the ML concept, putting on a guise to appeal to Ladybug for a personal intent. An understandable one with him wanting to remove a curse, but still dishonest in his approach.
> 
> Something I'll probably do a story for sometime. I have the idea there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila has an encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are curious, I did a doodle take on Princess Amour and Chevalier  
> http://imthepunchlord.tumblr.com/post/155897060077/my-take-on-princess-amour-and-her-chevalier-from

Nino was running as quickly as he could, mind flying at the sight of the off color Chat Noir, taking Marinette's things. A Chat Noir that appeared when Marinette disappears.

Nino knows from the Ladyblog that Marinette has made fan dolls of the supers in Paris.

Alya has jokingly mentioned requesting a Bubbler doll from Marinette.

Nino also knows that there's been at least one akuma before that had a power working around animating dolls.

Marinette, being the great creator that she was, it wasn't too far off to think her akuma could have something to do with bringing her creations to life.

The Chat Noir doll was alive, Nino was sure of that.

And he had just went off with that big cat plush.

_There was going to be a giant smiling cat running around Paris Nino was not ready for this where was Alya why wasn't she answering her cel-_

He grunted as a body hit his, and he scrambled back to see Alya peer at him, her eyes equally wide.

"Alya!" he proclaimed. "Did you get my-"

"I did," she confirmed grimly, hugging herself, "I did, I, I saw her. I, I saw Marinette, she, she's-"

Nino felt cold.

This confirmed it. She was an akuma.

And her Chat doll just brought her a big cat plush and they had to go right now. "We gotta hide," Nino started, tugging her along. "We gotta-"

"Find her!" Alya said sharply, jerking away from Nino.

"Alya," he started.

"She's an akuma Nino! Marinette's actually…" It was getting to a point that it seemed like it would never happen. "I need to find her, I need to help-"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of her," Nino reassured.

"But, she's, I've seen her upset before Nino! She hasn't become one before and she's one now and, she's upset Nino, really, really upset and, I, I don't know-" Alya paused, mind flying and scrambling on what to do. "I gotta help her. I, I got-"

"Alya," Nino tried to reason, only to be cut off.

"You want to help?"

They turned, seeing Chat Noir standing behind them, a deep frown on his face. In his claws was the upper torso of a torn up Ladybug doll.

Alya had a sharp intake of breath at the sight of it.

Chat held it up, asking, "Where is Lila?"

Alya stared at Chat, then the torn of up doll, body stiff.

Nino grimaced.

* * *

Paris was easily turning into a city Lila was hating. Specifically it's residential heroes. And villain. And just the general chaos that seemed to live here.

Lila was getting sick of it.

And just unnerved.

Was there anything safe in this city?

Any source of sanity?

She looked back, half expecting to see that Chat Noir hunting her, ready to claw at her. He has yet to reappear since the real Chat Noir tackled him, but Lila wasn't taking any chances. She was cutting through Jardins du Trocadero in her rush to get home, set to hide away there till she was sure this latest… problem was taken care of.

Though she would think Ladybug and Chat Noir would go ahead and just end this with Hawk Moth.

How poor heroes they were to allow this man to keep turning people into villains.

Useless.

Especially Ladybug.

Lila wouldn't be surprised if she was simply allowing Hawk Moth to terrorize the city just so she could be admired.

If she was Ladybug, she would have already taken care of Hawk Moth a long time ago.

The praise to her would have been real. And deserved.

Not like-

Lila bumped into someone, nearly sending them straight down into a flower patch. Riled and agitated, Lila didn't resist the bite in her words. "Watch out!" She glared at the cloaked figure, noting how stiffly they stood, tense by her voice. She blinked oddly at this, drawing away from them. Why would someone wear a cloak out here in this warm weather?

The figure turned, and Lila sucked in a sharp breath.

Marinette.

With a mask, wearing a cloak, looking at Lila with such furious eyes that she easily rivaled that Chat's gaze.

Lila scrambled back, tense.

She was an akuma.

Marinette was an akuma before her.

She had power now.

And she knew what Lila did.

She was mad.

And unstable.

And Lila was in so much danger right now.

"You," the akuma murmured, her voice cold and edged.

"M-Marinette," Lila murmured shakily, taking more steps back at Marinette fully turned to her, blue eyes set on the Italian. Lila held her hands up, pleading and scared. "I, I…"

"You dare come here," Marinette murmured, trailing after her. "After what you did…"

"I, I didn't know that you were-" Lila was cut off when she back into something warm, something big and furry. She slowly turned, sucking in a sacred breath at the large, six legged white cat that smiled down at her toothily, it's yellow eyes bright. Lila jerked away, eyes locked on the large cat, watching it prowl slowly after her with large, ugly claws.

"Go away," Marinette growled, shaky.

Lila took a few steps back, watching that large cat tense up, fur rising up in a stiff bristle.

"Get out of here!" Marinette snapped.

Like a spark to an oil slick pile of wood, the cat flared to life, jumping at Lila, mouth full of teeth wide and gaping, ready to swallow her whole. Screaming, Lila whipped around and fled, tripping when the large cat dropped down with a loud boom. With a loud, moaning meow, the cat pursued her.

Marinette stood alone, watching the two go, her hands clenched.

How dare she...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chevalier makes a successful grab.

"Why would Lila tear up Marinette's doll?" Alya demanded to Chat. "She and Marinette are friends! She likes Marinette! She wouldn't destroy something Marinette made!"

Chat just eyed her though, like he knew more than her. That he knew yes, Lila tore up the doll.

Alya didn't like it.

There was no way.

They were friends, she's seen it. Seen them smile and hang out, and Lila had her number, she was always checking to see if Marinette was free.

They were friends.

Lila wouldn't do that.

"I don't think she likes Marinette."

Alya whipped around, facing Nino. "What?" she demanded.

Nino kicked at the street, frowning and not meeting her wild stare. "You didn't know since you moved here," he voiced, ignoring the pairs of eyes watching him. "But Marinette, she, she used to be real withdrawn before you came. Didn't really talk to anyone, was kinda friends with people, but not." He shook his head, meeting Alya's critical stare. "Ever since you and Lila started hanging out, she's sort of gone back to that. She's not smiling like she used too, she's gone quiet, she…"

Chat held up the doll, eyeing that smile on the doll's lips. "Lila's trying to tear you two apart," he murmured.

Alya gaped at both boys, confounded. "W-why would she…? It doesn't make any sense why she would intend to hurt Marinette!"

"She doesn't like liars," Chat stated, gaze still on the doll.

Alya turned to him, surprised. "What?"

"She doesn't like liars," he repeated.

And Lila was a liar.

And his lady knew this. She couldn't hide her distaste for this as much as she wanted or would've liked too.

And Lila, so observant was she, would catch on. And how petty she could be.

He tightened his grip on the doll.

"But, they're friends," Alya insisted, pleaded. "I've seen-"

"Did they really look like friends," Nino asked. "Have you really seen them hang out outside talking in the hall?"

Alya falters.

She hasn't.

And thinking back… Marinette's posture was stiff. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was looking more and more tired and was getting more secluded.

Alya gave a start when Chat demanded, "Where did Lila go? Where would she go?"

His Lady can be quite confronting when she wants to be.

And akumas will go after those that hurt or enraged them.

He shouldn't expect anything different.

Lila was in danger.

And he was tasked to protect her however he can.

He'll take care of what she's done later.

Alya scrambled across from him, surprised and stiff and just so, unsure and confused and frustrated. She did answer Chat though. "She lives across Trocadero. She has to walk through it to get home."

"How perfect."

The three tensed, whipping around and looking up to see the copy perked above them on a lower roof, his green eyes locked on Chat, sort of settling on the Ladybug doll in Chat's hand. The copy smiled. "I'm sure Ches will be a wondrous host for her."

The three went stiff.

"Ch-Ches?" Alya uttered, "Marinette's big cat plush?"

The copy leaned down, mocking, "Oh, he's much bigger now. Just like I am."

Nino made a fearful noise.

"I gotta go," Chat uttered, but the copy dropped down, slashing at him.

"Sorry to say," the copy bid, "but some pays are due." His lips curled up, revealing teeth. His green eyes turned to Alya, sharp and accusing. "She hurt her. Princess has a right to justice." His gaze settled on Chat's claws, where the ring was set. "Just as the Butterfly deserves his own due."

Chat grimaced. Throwing what was left of the doll to Alya, he turned and ran away, calling, "Here Kitty, Kitty! You got to get the ring from me first!"

The copy growled, and pursued, more focused on getting the ring than turning his claws to the girl that had hurt his princess.

Alya and Nino stood stiffly, staring after the two.

Alya turned her gaze down to the ruined doll.

Beside her, Nino pleaded, "Alya?"

Alya tightened her grip on the doll. "I'm going to go see her."

Before Nino could grab, she turned and dashed off, ignoring his frustrated shout after her.

* * *

The copy seemed especially aggressive this time. He was persistently on his tail, claws ready and reaching. Chat couldn't catch a break with how persistent the copy was.

Anytime he tried to counter the copy, he was there, ready.

He ducked under Chat's baton, he charged with claws reaching for him. Chat scrambled to dance away from those claws that were always on him.

And there was little Chat could do to deter the copy, this large doll serving the akuma.

Why was he so aggressive this time?

Did something happen?

Was Hawk Moth tormenting Marinette?

Caught up in concern for his lady, Chat misstepped, and the copy took advantage of his distraction.

Chat hissed when he was knocked down to the ground, the doll pressing on him, his green eyes locked on the ring, just in his reach.

Chat struggled to push the copy off, but the doll was set to stay on top, set to keep him still, set to rip that ring off his finger. He was so close…

A red blur darted out of Chat's pocket and slammed into the copy's face, earning a surprised yowl from the cat.

The copy scrambled back, unintentionally kicking Chat in the stomach in his scramble to get away, winding the hero still.

Tikki meanwhile was an angry blur around the copy, slamming against him, magical pink bubbles flaring after her with each hit, nearly disorienting the akuma's creation.

But Chevalier was based off Chat, and like the inspiration, his reflexes were sharp and quick. With a fast grab, he caught the kwami, earning a squeak from her. Chevalier brought her up, eyeing her.

Tikki squirmed against his claws, glaring at him.

There was a winded hiss, and Chevalier looked over, spotting Chat getting up, claws set to this stomach, teeth gritted.

Instinctively, he tightened his grip on the kwami.

He turned tail and fled, quickly losing Chat as the hero started to pursue.

* * *

Hawk Moth was abuzz in Chevalier's head.

_"Ladybug's kwami? We have her kwami? What is Ladybug doing without her kwami?"_

It both stressed and amused the villain, and Chevalier felt he was bordering a laugh, stuck in bafflement in this development, that Ladybug was without her kwami. That they had no way of knowing where Ladybug was and her miraculous was hidden in the city still.

And now she won't come because her kwami wasn't with her.

"Who knows," Chevalier murmured back, keeping his grip on the little god tight, but gentle. Princess loved the little being. And her being here was a risk.

He glanced down at her as Tikki squirmed, biting down on his finger in a struggle to get free.

"She must be looking for her," Chevalier offered, keeping Hawk Moth from thinking of his latest victim, his princess.

If Hawk Moth ever suspected her…

 _"Keep a look out Chevalier,"_ Hawk Moth ordered. _"I want those earrings."_

"Of course," he murmured, trailing towards his princess' home, where there was an item she had he knew could trap the kwami. He's seen it done before.

It should work.

Slipping into her home, he went to the open box where her diary lay.

He dropped the kwami in there and quickly closed it before she could dart out.

He held still, listening to her shuffle and bounce off the roof, trying to find a way to phase out.

She wasn't escaping.

She was trapped.

With Hawk Moth stuck in his muse, Chevalier gently picked up the box and slipped back out, intent for Trocadero.

He didn't know how his princess would react to the kwami. But he rather her kept close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila gets caught.

It was a foolish effort to try and escape the large, long cat monster. Before Lila could even get back to the more public part of Trocadero, to help; the large cat caught her. Purple claws grabbed her, tearing through her jacket, earning a fearful cry from the girl as she was slid under Ches, encased in the large cat's shadow.

His bright eyes were locked right on her, his smile far too wide and filled with teeth.

 _Caught you,_ he silently teased, claws twitching at her back.

The large cat's mouth opened, showing Lila all his teeth. She screamed, trying to push that large claw off her, trying to escape. He was going to eat her!

He was going to-

A sandpaper rough tongue, slick with saliva, slathered over Lila. When it withdrew, she was a slobbery mess, her clothes drenched, her hair matted and gross and stinky with cat breath and spit. The large cat gave a purring laugh down at her horrified, eyes gleaming down at her.

Making a frustrated sound back at him, Lila tried to push those claws off her, tried to get away and get home before she could be seen.

The cat had other plans.

The cat lifted his paw just so and Lila moved to dash out; only he brought it down and pushed her back to the ground, dragging her back to him.

The cat plopped his large head on her middle, winding her and started kneading at the ground and just grinning at Lila's growing frustration. When she started to squirm to escape, the cat took the opportunity to chew and gnaw at her jacket, making her escape all the harder, and ruining her jacket all the more, much to her ire.

She started to snarl out, "You stupid-"

"CHES!"

The cat whipped up, ears perked up, unintentionally dangling Lila over the ground and peering out. Yellow eyes locked on a stiff girl, one he recognized. Mistress liked this girl. He's heard her in the room a few times. He's felt her bounce the bed whenever she goes through the door above.

Ches gave her a wide smile, body wiggling in greeting.

Alya held up her hands, slowly approaching the large cat.

Behind her, a boy Ches didn't know ran up, slowing as he took the big cat. "Oh boy," Ches heard the boy utter nervously.

"Get me away from this thing!" Lila cried, thrashing about from where she dangled, drawing Ches' attention back down to his toy. Ches dropped her back down tot he ground, keeping her under his chin and preventing her escape.

He heard the boy give a frightful gasp. "He's crushing her with fluff!"

"Ches," Alya called once more, drawing the amber eyes back to her. "Let her go." Alya crept closer.

A jolt went through Ches, the cat hopping up to a crouch, teeth still sunk deep into Lila's jacket, keeping her pinned to the ground. Alya paused, meeting Ches' excited gaze, sparing a fast glance to the big fluffy tail, tipped pink.

She knew this pose.

This was a coy cat, ready to play keep away with it's toy.

And one wrong move could set him off.

"Ches," Alya called again, praying that the cat wouldn't overreact.

Ches wiggled, watching, waiting, and ready.

Just one move…

"Drop her," Alya continued to call.

Ches continued to watch her, waiting.

"Ches," Alya stressed.

Ches gave an impatient wiggle.

"Drop her."

The large, six legged fluffy cat did as bid, releasing Lila and sitting up on his haunches, turning to peer down at his mistress, flashing her a toothy smile.

The mistress didn't meet it. Her grim gaze was settled on Alya, who too had turned to her. Lila took the chance to flee, racing to them, grabbing Alya's arm, pointing to the akuma wildly. "She attacked me!" Lila cried, "She sicked her monster on me."

Ches chirped with a big smile.

The akuma gave no answer, just eyeing them tiredly, contemplative. Alya returned her stare, nervous, gripping the Ladybug doll tightly. "Marin-" she started to call.

The akuma moved, holding her hand up.

Ches moved, dropping down beside Marinette. The akuma moved, climbing up onto the cat's shoulders. Alya ripped her arm away from Lila, rushing to Marinette, shouting, "Marinette! Wait!"

She stopped when the akuma's sharp gaze settled on her. The akuma opened her mouth, looking ready to shout and snarl at her, only to falter. She looked unsure of what to say. Unsure of what to do. She shook her head, pulling her hood up, hiding herself from the world once more. As soon as her hands went back down to Ches, the cat turned, racing away, leaving a ruffled up Alya behind, staring after them.

"Marinette," she whispered, heart pounding heavily in her chest.

She expected angry words, shouting, snarling and…

There was something more unnerving at the silence, her just turning away and leaving.

"Woah there!"

She sharply turned, spotting Nino stopping Lila before she could leave. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Let me go," Lila growled.

Alya stomped over, demanding as she held up the doll, "Did you do this?"

At Lila's blink, Alya repeated, "Did you do this?" She jerked the doll at Lila.

Lila grimaced, moving to swat the doll away, only for Alya to bring it back, her glaring burning and set on the Italian.

Alya lowered the doll, gripping her hard with eyes ablaze. "You caused her," she uttered.

Lila turned away, hand going to her face, a loud sniffle coming out of her. "I was under threat," Lila declared, "she threatened me. Me Alya. I was only protecting myself."

"By hurting her," Nino put in slowly, letting her go and stepping away.

"Under threat how?!" Alya snarled.

Lila didn't answer, just had her arms crossed, glaring out, trying to keep some form of dignity despite the slobber and tears and mess that she was right now.

Alya wouldn't keep quiet. She accused, "You've been lying this whole time. And she knew. _She knew_ and that's why?!" Alya shook where she stood, gritted and bared. "You, you," Alya stuttered out, gaping at her, "you really were never friends with her! You, all those times you said that you sent a text to Marinette, stating that she was busy, those were just, just lies!"

Lila pursed her lips, looking away, like she didn't do anything wrong. "It was self defense," she repeated.

Eyes narrowing, Alya moved at her, hand reaching for her hair; only to be grabbed and stopped by Nino. "Alya," he stressed.

"Nino," Alya growled, turning her furious eyes to him.

"It's done," he said, "let's just focus on Marinette for now. She needs us, Alya."

Alya glared at her.

Lila turned away with a slight harrumph, starting to walk off, grimacing down at her saliva slick attire and how it clung to her. She couldn't believe she had to go home like this...

"Did it even matter to you?" Alya called out, hurt and angry.

Lila stopped.

"Was any of it real?!"

Lila stood there for a few minutes, then continued walking, not answering Alya at all.

Alya tightened her grip on the doll, growling.

She wasn't going to get away with this.

Nino tugged at her, and with scowls, the two turned away and hurried after Marinette, their insides burning and agitated at the trickery, the hurt.

Lila was not going to find school so welcoming that very next day.

They would see to it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard to make Ches more villainous but can't. It's a cat pillow that was made for cuddles. The worse he can be is just being too playful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat makes a successful grab.

Paris was jolted when a large white cat sped through the Parisian streets, easily gliding over people and cars, a cloaked figure set on it's shoulders. A dark figure ran along the cat, clutching a pink box close to his chest. With a great jump, Chevalier easily landed on Ches' back, working his way close to his princess.

"You left?" he called out to her over the pound of Ches' heavy steps.

"I didn't want to stay there anymore," she returned, looking back to him. She frowns when she spotted the box. "Why do you have that?"

Chevalier didn't answer. He reached for his princess, wrapping an arm around her torso and jumping away, just in time to avoid Chat slamming down on Ches. Ches released a surprise yowl, stumbling from the sudden ram to the face. Chat skidded across the street, looking up to the large cat, surprised.

Ches blinked rapidly, then set his gaze down on Chat.

He flashed Chat a toothy smile, meowing loudly.

Chat rose up, whistling, "Your big…"

He turned to a near growl, seeing Chevalier stand up, setting the wide eyed akuma down. Chat met her gaze, ears perked up. He held up his claws, reaching for her, pleading, "Marinette..."

"Chat," she returned in a winded murmur, ignoring how Chevalier's grip on her tightened. The butterfly symbol flared over Chevalier's face, making his expression twist up all the more. The princess grabbed his wrist, clutching him tight and keeping him still.

For a moment, no one moved, gazes locked on each other, frozen and unsure and so tense on what to do.

Chat looked over the hooded Marinette, trying to locate where her possessed item was. But nothing jumped out at him. Where could it be… what could it be?

His gaze settled on the box Chevalier clutched, faintly hear the muffled thuds inside it.

That's where Tikki was.

Now the item… he had to find the item…

Chevalier was the first to move. He pushed his princess back, hissing at Chat as he drew near. "You dare come to her," he growled, "after leaving her alone for so long? You dare try and take her?!"

The akuma falters at this reminder, shrinking down into her cloak, hiding away.

"I'm here for you now," Chat promised. "I should've come sooner, but I'm here now Marinette. It's alright. I'm here."

"Chat," she started.

Chevalier snarled, "You came too late!"

"Princess," Chat pleaded, taking a step closer. "Please..."

Chat's ear twitched when he heard heavy steps coming at him. He jumped away when Ches slammed his claws down where he was, curious yellow eyes set on Chat, big, bushy tail swishing back and forth, unsure about this, knowing Chevalier didn't like this cat talking to mistress.

Yet mistress seemed unsure.

Keeping most of his focus on the big cat, he turned back to Marinette, mind scrambling on what to do.

Tikki was in the box.

The copy was pressed close to her side.

There was a large cat eyeing him.

What to do.

What to do…

For sure, he needed to get Tikki back.

And he needed to get Marinette away from the copy.

Setting his gaze against Chevalier's, Chat childishly stuck his tongue out at him. Chevalier twitched and charge, claws bared for him. Leaving Marinette alone.

Just what he needed.

Chat charged back, dodging around Chevalier's reach. At the cat's surprise, he grabbed the wrist and flung the copy away. He still tightly held the box, keeping Chat from it. That was fine. He could work with this.

Whipping around, he tackled the stiff akuma, earning a grunt from her.

He tore off, ignoring the cries after him, and the pound of feet pursuing him. After a moment of shock, Marinette reacted, digging her fingers into his back, squirming against him, kicking out.

Chat winced at her struggle, but kept going, persisting to keep going. In the window of one building, he saw the large cat pursuing him, jaws open wide and showing off his teeth. Behind him was the copy, clutching the pink box that had the kwami.

"Chat," Marinette growled in his ear. "Let go."

"Watch your head Princess!" Chat warned, racing to the side, towards a nearby alley. Just to be sure she'd be fine, he pressed her against him, head set to his shoulder. He dropped down, just in time to avoid Ches' reach. The large cat yowled in frustration, peeking down at them, trying to slide his large paw down, scraping big claws along the wall.

The akuma started to struggle again, and Chat hurried along, reaching for the closest door he could find. He beamed when it opened under his nudge. He rushed in, closing the door behind him. Sinking his claws into a big, weighted box, he slid it along the wall, blocking the way. He wondered if this copy also had Cataclysm.

He'll find out for sure after this.

Marinette struggled against him and Chat set her down, watching her scramble away from him, turning to him, furious and scared.

"Marinette," he pleaded, holding his claws out to her.

"N-no, you, you stupid cat. I, I said-"

"I know," he eased. "I know, that's why I'm here. I, I should have come sooner, I should have noticed." He reached for her. "I'm here now Nette, I'm here now."

Her face scrunched up, looking torn between denying and crying. "Where were you?" she whispered. "Where were you…"

He had no answer to give. Not while she was connected to Hawk Moth. He simply reached out and lightly touched her arm. She jumped at the touch, suckling in a sharp breath.

"Marinette," he whispered, meeting her nervous gaze. He drew near, lifting his other claws to her hood. He held the fabric, but didn't move it. "Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"No one… no one wants..."

"I want you," he told her earnestly. With a big smile, he promised, "My life would be incomplete without you."

Her lips quirk up at the meaning of his words.

Two halves of a whole.

One cannot be without the other.

They gave a start when the door jerked and rattled.

"Give her back!" came a muffled cry, so full of fear and anguish, it left a twist in their hearts.

"Chevalier," she breathed lowly, sounding guilty to Chat's ears.

"Princess!" Chevalier called out, scraping claws at the door, trying to get in. But the door wouldn't budge.

Feeling pressured about the doll at the door and the still akuma before him, he turned to her, pleading, " Your possessed item Marinette, please."

She falters.

Then jerked away from him, hands flying to her ears as a butterfly symbol flared over her face.

"Marinette!" Chat cried, but she just kept away from him, shaking.

"No, I, I don't," she started to babble. "No…"

The door behind them started to rattle, the doll on the other side growing restless. "Open this door!" Chevalier snarled. "Open this door now!"

Gritting his teeth as he watched the door rattle, Chat made another grab at Marinette, working around her struggles and racing away.

He needed to find her item.

It had to be somewhere on her...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls getting desperate.

Ches let out distressed, dragging yowls from the roof, clawing and pacing on the roof, eyes locked to where he had last seen the mistress.

Chevalier was an echo of him.

He was frantic trying to claws his way through the door, trying to break it, trying to get through.

He couldn't hear anything anymore.

He could hear his Princess anymore.

Where was she?

Where did they go?

What should he do?

Chevalier had a frightful thought.

Hawk Moth wasn't talking to him.

And his Princess was with Chat Noir.

Who had the ring.

Chevalier whipped around, ordering to Ches, "Find a way in!" He tore off, ignoring Ches' wary mew after him, the large cat moving about, pawing at any entrance in he could find.

All the while, Chevalier shook with a fear.

If she did it, she'd be hurt. She'd hurt far worse than anything those fools have done to her.

Chevalier feared she may not recover if she was forced to take it.

Grabbing the pink box that he had dropped in his fear, he tore off, frantic.

He had to get to her.

He had too...

* * *

Marinette held him tightly, forehead pressed hard against Chat's shoulder, not minding the bounce of Chat's movement as he carried her along. She was more focused on the voice snarling in her head.

_"Take the ring! Take the ring! It's right there Princess Amour!"_

It was an angry chant in her head. She wanted it quiet. She wanted it to stop.

She took that ring…

She…

Chat…

She, she couldn't…

Chat slowed to a stop, eyeing the large room he had slipped into. There were no windows on the walls, just darkness and boxes before them. Heart pounding, he set Marinette down, watching the flared symbol of the butterfly flicker on and off, his Lady trying to shove Hawk Moth's presence away.

His chest clenched at the sight, and he reached for her, grasping her shoulders. "You got this," he told her, "it's ok. He won't win. You got this."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," she continued to mutter.

He leaned forward, resting his head against hers, meeting her surprised gaze. "I'm here," he whispered. "I'm right here, you're not alone."

Her face twists up, eyes gleaming as water slid over the blue orbs. She leaned back into his touch, the symbol sizzling out. "You're ok," he whispered on, "I'm here. You're ok."

"Chat," she breathe, reaching up and taking his wrists, gripping them tightly. The one where the miraculous was, she gripped the tightest.

She won't…

She won't…

* * *

Chevalier skidded to a stop when he was grabbed, nearly dragging the girl that grabbed him along. He whipped around with a hiss, shoving her away, his gaze flashing to the broken Ladybug doll in her hand, then going to her. Princess' friend. A friend that wasn't with her for a while. That was one of many that lead to her sorrow, to her hurt.

He tightened his grip on the box, feeling Tikki bounce against the walls.

"What do you want?" he snarled

Alya kept her hands up, eyeing him warily, ignoring the boy Chevalier saw before coming up behind them, scared eyes settled on Chevalier. "Marinette," Alya said, "I need to see-"

"Now you want to see her?" Chevalier spat. "After you've been ignoring her?"

"I was-"

He growled, claws raising. "You hurt her." At her step back, he lowered them, teeth gritted. Princess still loved this girl despite the hurt.

She would not like him hurting this girl.

"I did," Alya admitted, gripping the Ladybug doll. "I did, I, I got caught up with a new friend, I, I assumed she was getting busy again and it, it was nice having someone else to hang out with for once. But I, I should've paid more attention, I should've noticed and…"

She brought the Ladybug doll to her chest, clutching it. She pleaded, "Let me see Marinette."

Chevalier shook his head, growling. He opened his mouth to snarl, only to snap his jaws close, teeth gritted. He turned and raced off. He had more important matters than dealing with that girl.

He had a princess to get too.

Nino set a hand on Alya's shoulder before the girl could move.

Not that Alya did, holding the doll tightly, feeling very lost and unsure.

* * *

With Marinette going still, Chat withdrew, trying to look past her cloak for her item.

It had to be something… something she loved, always had with her.

But nothing jumped out at him.

Unless it was the cloak?

Her blazer turned cloak perhaps?

He gently took it, easily puncturing holes into it.

Nothing.

A pale gloved hand took his clawed, making him pause. He looked up, meeting her unnerved stare. He intertwined their fingers, straightening up and keeping his gaze to hers. "You're possessed item?" he pleaded.

She bit her lip.

"It hurts to see you like this, Marinette please. I know you're not happy, I know you're hurting. I want to help you…"

But he can't do that if he can't find the possessed item.

She took a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut as the symbol tried to flare over her features once more. It fizzled out, and Marinette sat still before him, just working on her breathing. "It's…" she trailed, quivering. "It's, I, I can't… it's…"

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, patient and reassuring.

"Chevalier," she started to say; only to be cut off when the wall crumbled behind them.

The two jerked around, eyes locking onto Ches as the large cat prowled in. Needle thin pupils locked on them and Ches gave a furious hiss, hackles raising high.

"Ches," Chat heard Marinette breath.

Ches charged, claws stretched out to Chat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are very grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanart!  
> by thatonechicksophie  
> http://thatonechicksophie.deviantart.com/art/You-Loyal-Chevalier-fanart-658513845

Chevalier couldn't be anymore pleased.

A stroke of luck.

Things going their way.

When he had first heard the crash, he was so scared. That something happened to her, that Chat Noir had foolishly used his powers, that Princess was hurt. But when he rushed through the large hole, Chevalier was relieved to find that his princess was safe and sound.

And all the more pleased to find that Ches had Chat.

The white cat had the hero pinned, and was too heavy to push off.

And his claws were in an easy reach.

They could take his ring.

Hawk Moth realized this too.

Chevalier's glee faltered when his princess fell to her knees, the symbol bright over her face. He could just imagine the villain screaming at her, the miraculous was right there, just in her reach and there was little Chat could do to stop her.

And yet she didn't move. She just clutched her head, shaking her head, muttering, "No…" over and over again.

Chevalier ruched over, dropping beside her. He took her hand, squeezing it, telling her, "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."

"Chev… no, I, I don't… I won't," his princess babbled.

Chevalier tightened his grip on her hand. He told her, "You don't have too, you don't ever have too." He turned to Chat, meeting his tense, scared gaze.

Chevalier narrowed his eyes, turning to the ring.

He take that, half the bargain done.

He take that, Chat Noir will be no more.

He'd be the only black cat in her life.

He reached for the miraculous, only to stop when a hand grabbed his.

He turned, meeting the pained gaze of his princess, tears sliding down her cheek, hand still gripping her miraculous. Faintly he could hear Chat struggle against Ches. He could hear Tikki bouncing about in the box, desperate to escape.

"No," his princess whispered. "Please no…"

Her grip tightened on his hand.

Chevalier whispered back, pleading back, "My princess, my Marinette…" He does this, they'll be together. No Chat Noir to tear them away. He could protect and love her as he was meant too, as he always truly wanted too. He could finally act. He could finally do her some good.

It was just a matter of taking the ring.

And the earrings.

Earrings she loved so much.

That brought an aspect of her life she loved so much.

An aspect that lead to his creation.

A love for her partner that lead to his creation.

Her body shaking a little, she leaned over, resting her forehead on his shoulder. She shook her head against him, the symbol flaring with a faint heat over her. One he could feel. Chevalier's fingers curled up, fisting slightly.

She kept gripping his hand, trying to ignore the snarls and screams in her ears, trying to stand resolute.

"I don't…" Chevalier faintly heard her whisper.

He heard Ches hiss, he heard Chat struggle. He heard Chat whisper back, pleading, "Marinette."

Against Chevalier, she shifted, head turning to her partner's voice.

An uncomfortable feeling went through Chevalier.

It was heavy. It hurt. He wanted to cry. He wanted to nestle into her arms, feel her clutch him as tightly as possible. He wanted to hear the beat of her heart, feel it echo in his head. He wanted to be surrounded by her warmth. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her close. He wanted them both to simply disappear and hide away from the world.

But that, to have that…

He always knew the price.

He knew it when he first came to life.

He knew it when he accepted Hawk Moth's deal.

The earrings and everything it brought her in life would be gone.

He, he had thought that he… he could change her view. Make her happy with just them, get her to live without them. She'd have power still. Whatever she poured her love into would love her equally.

And yet, she still didn't get it.

She kept that hood over her head.

She kept thinking that she was unwanted.

Unloved.

If it would help her realize, he would go back to her room, haul that chest of dolls here so she could bring them to life and be surrounded by those that loved her. If it got the point across, if it'd let him have this, he would…

But she…

She wasn't, this wasn't enough, she, she clung to… to what she had before. Who she had before.

If he had more time, more time perhaps…

But he didn't.

And she wasn't happy.

She wasn't happy with this.

He wasn't making her happy.

He was failing his purpose.

He was hurting her.

He… he couldn't… how could he…

Chevalier moved, twisting his hand from hers, reaching up.

"No!" Chat cried, thinking Chevalier was reaching for the earrings.

But Chevalier just pulled his princess into the tightest, gentlest hug he could. She slumped against him, warm, wet tears pressing against him. For a few minutes, he sat still, simply holding her, soaking in the feel of her body, her warmth, relishing this chance to actually hold her.

Above him, Ches made a curious noise, eyeing the two before him.

Then giving her one last squeeze, one silent apology and a continued promise to help her however he could, Chevalier slid as far away from her as gently he could, taking in her surprised expression, taking in her reaching for him.

He forced the box open, freeing the wide eyed kwami.

Then he sunk his claws into the sensitive, soft silver mark, breaking the surface.

There was a sharp sting of pain, and a dark butterfly fluttered out, which the little red god dove at, swallowing it whole.

Chevalier kept his gaze locked on his princess, watching her eyes widen in horror as darkness started to wash over him.

He gave her a tight, shaky smile. "Smile again," he pleaded to her, her wide blue eyes being the last thing he saw as darkness passed over him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

As Tikki released the ivory butterfly, a catalyst washed over the three.

The darkness that washed over Chevalier disappeared and left the doll to drop down to the ground. Darkness washed over Ches, leaving the cat plush to drop down and bounce off Chat Noir harmlessly.

Not that he noticed, his gaze locked on Marinette, watching the darkness wash over her, leaving her as she was before, her hands stretched out, gaze still wide, cheeks still stained with tears. She sat frozen for a few seconds, just reaching out, trying to grab her knight before he was gone.

He scrambled up, rolling Ches off and rushing to her side, hands resting on her shoulders. She jumped at the touch, turning to him with wide, watery eyes, looking surprised to see him. Like she forgot he was there.

"Marinete?" he asked, frantic and nervous.

She stared at him, just soaking in his appearance.

Then her face twisted up, her body shaking under his claws. "Ch-Chat, y-you, your b-back, you-"

He pulled her close, letting her press her face against his chest, smearing her tears into the suit. He clutched her tightly, feeling her quiver and jerk in his arms as she cried, letting her hold him tightly. Into her hair, he whispered, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm here, I'm here. It's ok, it's ok Marinette, I'm here."

She just kept crying, and gasping and shaking against him, gripping his sides tightly, like she was afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear.

Chat just held her, repeating that he was here.

Tikki floated closer, staring at her holder, worried. Reaching out, she started to pet and play with Marinette's hair, whispering encouragement to the distraught girl.

Near them, a doll laid still, an ever present smile on his face.

* * *

Alya refused to move, clutching the Ladybug doll, waiting. Nino stood with her, grimacing as he waited. She wanted to wait. Wanted to see Marinette. Had to see her. Had to talk to her. She had to come out sometime. That big cat couldn't be missed.

Or Chat.

Or the Chat doll.

Someone had to come out sometime.

They both gave a start when they saw a figure come out, sucking in a sharp breath when they saw Chat carrying Marinette, her cat pillow strung over his shoulders. In her hands was the Chat doll, pressed closely to her chest. And strapped to his belt was a pink box Alya recognized.

"Marinette!" Alya cried, rushing over.

The distraught girl gave a start, looking up to her.

Chat instinctively tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer, then relaxed, easing her down before the girl, claws set on Marinette's shoulders, letting her lean on him, grounding herself.

Alya stopped a little before them, taking in her tear stained cheeks, her red eyes, small, shaking form. "Oh Marinette," she whispered, distraught.

"Al," Marinette uttered back, sniffing.

Alya reached for, then stopped, unsure.

Marinette reached to her, lightly touch her hand to hers. Alya surged forward, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Babbling and broken apologies burst forth between the two girls, sputtering between broken cries and gasps, clutching each other tightly, a respective doll clutched in their hands.

Nino and Chat stood a little ways behind them, respectively turning away, leaving them some privacy. When Chat held out Ches to Nino, the boy took it quietly, eyeing the smile on the plush's face.

It was over, Nino thought in relief, sparing the girls a fast glance.

There was still some things to work out, but it was over at least.

They got Marinette back.

* * *

Marinette was kinda numb when she arrived back home. She took her parents' embrace willingly, exhausting emotionally and mentally, willingly sinking into their warm arms. She answered them as best as she could, all the while soaking in their touch, their warmth. She was glad to be back with them.

And now, alone in her room with a promise of dinner on the way, she stood at her sink, gently scrubbing at Chat doll's head, working the paint off his blond head. Her sink bled black beneath her slow work, warm water running persistently to try and flush the ink color away.

Tikki floated near, watching over her chosen, watching her work, watching her try and fix the doll as best she could. Out of the two, he needed the least amount of work. A restitching, a new bell, and just getting the paint out of his hair.

The Ladybug doll, Marinette wasn't ready to try and fix yet.

She wanted him taken care of first.

"How's it going?"

Marinette jumped, looking up to see Chat beside her. He took a step back, claws up. "Sorry," he offered weakly.

She shook her head, murmuring, "I, I was really out of it."

"You had quite the day," he pointed out gently.

"Yeah," she agreed, sighing as she brought the doll up, eyeing him critically.

There were a few specs left, but just a bit more and her doll would be a fully fledged blond again.

Chat leaned against the wall, watching her persist and work at the doll, trying to scrub the last of the paint out of his hair. Sparing a glance at Tikki, he quietly, shyly asked, "Do you… do you remember….?"

Marinette paused, staring down at the mostly clean sink, watching the water spout out, curling around the ivory bowl, watching water drip off the doll, hitting the few slick stains of black that hugged the sides. She stared at the doll's smile. "It's… it's like a dream," she admitted. She turned off the water, filling her room with silence. She held up the doll gently, cupping him like a child. "I remember… pieces. I, I remember him. I, I named him Chevalier."

Her lips quirked up in a sad smile. She gave a weak laugh, opening a drawer, bringing out a towel and starting to dry him. "Apparently you struck a bigger chord with me than I expected."

Chat blinked in surprise. "I did?"

Her lips curled up higher. "Remember our first meeting? Well, Chat and Marinette's first meeting? You called me princess and declared yourself my knight." Chat blushed, clearing his throat at that, rubbing the back of his neck. "That, that evidently stuck."

"Which is why his name was Chevalier?" Chat guessed.

"Yeah. You were my knight, I needed saving and, he came to life to be that knight." Through an akuma, but, they echo what victims want. She wanted someone by her side. Someone she trusted, adored, someone she knew loved her.

She knows that Chat loved her.

Through the akuma's magic, the doll echoed that love and devotion, tried to meet all that she needed, tried to make it better.

She was touched.

She took a shaky breath, drawing Chat to her side. She gripped the doll tightly. "I, I kinda remember how it ended. He, he…"

He decided that her happiness was more important. At the price of his existence, his animation. He gave that up for her.

Even when she mistook him for Chat.

Even when her thoughts kept lingering to her partner.

"He loves you very much," Chat murmured.

Marinette nodded, moving the towel aside to peer at the doll's face.

"I'm glad," Chat voiced, drawing her curious, tired gaze. He quickly told her, "He was able to be there for you, when you needed someone. He was there when I couldn't, I should have been but I wasn't and-"

"It's not your fault Chat," she reassured.

"I should have tried-"

He went quiet when she leaned on him, resting her cheek on the curve of his collar. "You're here now," she reassured.

He loosely wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on her hair. When he opened his eyes to look to the sink, Tikki had long since left, leaving the two alone. He closed his eyes and leaned on, soaking in the relief that it was over, she was back, she was going to be ok. It was all going to be ok.

His arms tightened on her slightly.

He'll make sure it'll stay ok.

And Lila wasn't going to get away with this.

Against the hero, Marinette stared down at the doll, contemplative and unsatisfied. Uncaring that he was still wet and damp, she brought the plush close, pressing him to her neck in a loose hug. "Thank you," she whispered to him. "Mon Chevalier."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart!  
> http://iamtotalfandomtrash.tumblr.com/post/156190475237/some-fanart-for-loyal-chevalier-by-imthepunchlord  
> http://zebrea-rin.tumblr.com/post/156117240602/i-love-punch-lords-latest-fic-loyal-chevalier-and

Adrien sat alone in the library, contemplative.

He knew who Ladybug was.

She's been so close from the start, and he couldn't believe he didn't notice. And it seems at this moment that it's a fact she accepted, or maybe hasn't really thought it over. She didn't seem bothered that he knew when he came to visit her last night. But that could be just from her being tired and emotionally drained.

He sighed, sweeping a hand through his hair, not caring that he was messing up his locks. He gave a start when his hand was swatted away. When he moved to jerk away, Chloe snapped, "Stay still."

He pursed his lips as she stood beside him, readjusting his bangs so that his hair looked nice once more, presentable. He asked, "It's done?"

"It's done," she confirmed. "Lila is suspended for purposely manipulating her classmate trying to ruin her, and leading to an akumazation. And with Alya unable to keep her big mouth shut, everyone in the school will know what she did." Chloe withdrew, looking over Adrien critically. Satisfied, she met his gaze, reassuring, "I highly doubt she'll find any lackeys here easily."

"Thanks Chlo."

"Only because you asked," she bid, giving the tip of his nose a tap, smiling at how he wrinkled it. Then she looked down to her nails, lips pursing in annoyance. "Besides, that girl was trying to wiggle her way up to the top. This'll save me the trouble of dealing with her when she tries to take the school." Chloe smiled. Now she won't ever be able to.

Adrien nodded. And it'll help keep Lila from hurting his lady ever again.

Who he should reveal too.

It really bothered him that he was the only that knew. That he learned without her consent, out of her control. Even if she didn't seem to bothered by this, it still bothered Adrien.

When he asked Plagg about this, if he should reveal himself, all he got from the little kwami was, _"Sure."_

How helpful his kwami was.

Adrien was so blessed.

He perked when he saw Marinette pass by, hugging her sketchbook tightly. With a slight gulp, he rose up and followed, desiring to be close to her. He was oblivious to Chloe as she peered after him. She gave a small sigh, rolling her eyes, and leaving.

Pulling out her cell, she sent Sabrina a text, asking her to be ready and snap a picture of Lila's reaction when she arrived and learned that she's been suspended.

She can think of a few people who would like to see that reaction.

* * *

Marinette took slow steps into the classroom, pausing when all eyes turned to her, expected, concerned, and curious.

She froze for a millisecond, surprised by the attention. The eyes all on her. Licking her lips, she awkwardly greeted, "H-hi?"

Rose stood up, leaning out. "You doing ok?"

Marinette offered her a smile, coming into the class, relaxing. "Yeah, I'm, I'm ok."

She looked around the class, blinking when she didn't see the one girl she was dreading to see again.

But there was no Lila.

No Lila to be seen.

She jumped when a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked over to see Adrien offering her a small smile. "Lila got suspended," he told her, "punishment for purposely hurting you."

Her eyes widened, surprised. "She's suspended?" she repeated.

Adrien nodded. "You won't have to worry about her now."

"And if I have it my way, she'll never bother you again."

They turned to see Alya coming through, fabric wrapped up in her arms. Marinette blinked in surprise at that, accepting the red and black spotted bolt from Alya. "For the Ladybug doll," Alya said. "That, that felt like it, well, her main body. I, I didn't know what else to grab…"

Marinette smiled, holding it close. "Thank you Alya, this'll be a big help."

Alya returned her smile, relieved.

Adrien shuffled on his feet, anxious. Just as he was about to ask Marinette if he could talk to her alone, Nino slid behind them, beaming as he found Marinette there. "Glad your back Nette!" he proclaimed, sweeping her up in a hug.

Marinette happily returned it.

Alya joined in, pressing against Marinette.

Unable to help herself, Rose scuttled down to join the hug. The rest of the class dwindled down, crowding around, offering support and providing relief that she was back, that she was safe.

Adrien shared their smiles, watching the warm relief shine on Marinette's face as she looked over them all.

But he could not help but feel anxious and impatient.

He wanted her to know.

He wanted her to know so badly…

* * *

When Marinette heard the soft knock at her window, she called, "Come in!"

Chat slipped in, his gaze locking on her, watching her working on the Ladybug doll, rebuilding her body. Near her was the dragon Fang plush, waiting to be worked on next. Turning to her with a quirk of a smile, she teasingly asked, "Is this going to become a thing now?"

He set claws on his chest, grinning as he bid, "Well seeing as I am your favorite…"

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she sewed up the leg.

"You doing better?" he asked, plopping down on her chaise.

"I am," she confirmed.

Tikki zipped up to Chat, waving to him. "It certainly helps having Lila away, and Alya back." She pointed to the fabric Alya bought her. "She was so stressed, she thought about buying Marinette half the fabric store."

Chat had heard.

He overheard Alya bringing up going fabric shopping, going to little craft shops, offering to buy Marinette whatever she needed or wanted, just to make up what she went through. Marinette made it clare that it was fine.

"I'm glad you two are full friends again," he told her.

"Me too," Marinette murmured.

That was a long few weeks.

She was glad their friendship was back on track.

Chat shuffled on her chaise, glancing up to her loft. "How's Chevalier?" he asked.

"He's just missing a bell," she said, "almost as good as new though."

He nodded, pleased to hear that.

"And Ches?" he asked.

"As soft as ever."

"Good, good."

Chat leaned back on the chaise, lips pursed, awkward.

Marinette continued her work, lost in her thoughts.

Quietly, Marinette asked aloud, "Is it, is it weird that I wish he had a different end?"

"Nope," Tikki reassured, drifting over to her chosen, snuggling up on her cheek."He is your creation, and he cares." He gave up what he wanted most to secure she'd be happy.

"He did a lot for you," Chat murmured, fiddling with his claws.

She sighed, silently agreeing with him.

"So," Chat started.

Marinette hummed.

"Um, I'm…"

"You don't have to reveal yourself," she told him.

"I want too," he told her, willing the transformation to drop. "I trust you in knowing." Adrien gave a chuckle. "You were willing to give up your earrings for me."

Surprised by the flash of light, she turned to see Adrien shyly smiling at her on her chaise, waving to her, a little black cat kwami peering at her.

Marinette dropped the doll she was working on.

"Hi," he greeted.

"You, your… this, this whole time-"

"Yep!"

"I, I doubted you were Chat Noir!"

Adrien gasped at her. "My Lady! ...Well, I guess that's fair," he consented. He always looked over Marinette and never played with the idea of her being Ladybug. He even played with the thought of Chloe being Ladybug during the Lady Wifi fiasco!

But never Marinette.

So yeah, Adrien would call that even.

He turned when he heard her laugh, shaking her head a little. Bending down, she picked up the nearly mended Ladybug doll, and set her on the desk by the dragon. Then she got up and drew near him. Adrien watched her with wide eyes, heart pounding in his chest. She plopped down beside him, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

With a mix of an eager and shy smile, she stared at him, comparing, noting, soaking him in. Adrien echoed her, wondering how could've missed her.

Her smile grew, satisfied with what she saw. "Hello Chaton," she greeted, holding her hand out to him.

Adrien shared her smile, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, relishing the touch, relishing the shape of her hand, how it fit in his. He was touching her hand without gloves for once. He returned, "My Lady."

Tikki and Plagg floated up towards the trapdoor, Plagg not interested to see this go gushy, and Tikki thinking some privacy would be best. As Plagg slipped through the trapdoor, she stopped, hovering for a moment when her gaze settled on the Chat Noir doll.

She floated near and gave him a fond nuzzle. "I'm sorry," she offered the doll, but reassured, "but you did well. She is thankful."

The doll just smiled, staring at her blankly.

Tikki withdrew, smiling. "She'll smile more," she promised the doll. "I know she will."

Satisfied, she turned and zipped out, joining Plagg outside.

At the head of the bed, Chevalier sat comfortably against Ches, leaning against the curve of the cat plush guarding the head of the bed. They sat together with an ever present beam, as still and hushed as before, waiting for their creator to come and join them, waiting for her as they always did.

And will continue to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys had a good emotional read.


End file.
